Into the Dark Night
by lovecomyes17
Summary: After the defeat of the Joker there is only one thing Batman wasn't expecting. The beautiful, sneaky, and charming new villian Catwoman and a girl winning her way into his heart. Oddly enough Selina finding herself in a similar situation. Between battles, flirts, and trust. How is Gotham ever going seem like a peaceful place during the night? BatmanXCatwomen
1. One Lucky Night

**Hello! This is probably my first, not last, not long, BatCat story ^^. I don't know much of the history of these two, only that whenever I would watch any sort of batman thing. They always sort of had a thing for each other and I always loved their love complexity so.! VOILA! Here it is! Also, I simply can't wait for the Dark Knight Rises. Meanwhile, I gotta distract myself with something. This is set a couple weeks from the Dark Knight.**

**Enjoy!~~~**

Chapter 1. One Lucky Night

_I stare at the Batman signal up. Of course I'm the one who flick it up. For I couldn't wait for Batman to come. I sigh as I wait. Who would of thought I would fall in love with such a man as him. As I wait until he arrives. I think of how it all started...-_

I didn't expect him, for sure. I was regularly done with the recent robbing for the night. I smiled into the night air. If anything, I sure love the night air. Everything in the night was more, fun. More dangerous. More everything. It was where I enjoyed being at. Lately I noticed not many went out at night. Ever since the Joker got well known in Gotham, every single living soul has been hiding during the night. Trembling from fear. Not me. In fact thanks to the Joker. Stealing and not getting caught has been pretty dang easy. My heals click on the concrete of the roof. It has been my time to rise ever since the Joker incident. I decided to emerge and create my own name " Catwoman". I am fond of cats and there's a story in my childhood which relates close to the name.

This night. I am having fun, taking my time. Jumping from one roof, to the next. When I am approached by a mysterious shadow ahead of me.

Who..could this be?

I stop. Tilt my head to get a better look.

" What's in the bag?" he asks, with a ruff voice.

A smile pulled up my lips. Ever since I decided to go with the name Catwoman. I was hoping to come across Batman. Well, well, well it appears I won the lottery today!

" We finally meet, got to say meeting you up close is way different than what I imagine," I take a look over him.

Definitely mysterious. Dark. Sexy. Hey, no one told me Batman was so attractive. I am liking what I see.

" For what do I owe the honor of having the great Batman approach me tonight," I make a show, meanwhile slinging the bag to my left hand.

Truly I am honored.

He must not have patience tonight because he makes a stride for the bag.

I take a step back, holding the bag behind me. " Ah ah," I make a no motioned with my finger. " snatching is a bad habit Batman." I tell him, already planning my escape.

" Stealing is a crime," Batman replied evenly.

" Is it?" I ask seeing my way out, but I had to be on the other side. Batman approach me. Thinking he cornered me. " I call it borrowing. Borrowing is not a crime," I grip the bag tighter.

He aim to grab the bag. I dodge easily. He tried to get the bag from me, bring me down in some way. I got to say I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I dodge. I whirled and I ended up behind him.

" Hello," I grin, behind him.

He frown. He was definitely not used to my flexibility. I was enjoying this more than I thought. I haven't met someone so evenly matched before. I lift my arm, aiming for a punch but only manage to get blocked by his strong massive hands. His grip tightens as he reaches for the bag. What batman doesn't know though. Is one simply thing. They don't call me Catwoman for nothing. He wasn't expecting what I did next. I curled myself close to him. Immediately he tensed.

" It's been a pleasure meeting you, Batman. Sadly I got a place I got to be, hope we meet soon," I whispered, in a slur my face inches from his chin. I know he felt my breath on his skin.

In a flash, I moved back, my hands free from the bag. I burst into a run and jumped. I really hope I meet him again. I disappeared into the night with a sigh. Maybe he was busy or something because to my great disappointment he didn't chase after me. He must've discovered that the bag was empty by now and what I stole is right here in my pocket. A diamond necklace.

Once I came into my home. I took of the mask and in a hurry sling myself into a dress. I frowned. Great, I am late. I instantly call a taxi outside, at time fixing myself. You see. I plan to make it big. Have something that's the best of both worlds. When in the night. I am none other than the sneaky marvelous slim seductive Catwoman, but take that all off and I am Selina Kyle. A woman soon to make it huge. Maybe not as huge as Bruce Wayne. But second place isn't so bad. Better yet, that's where I'm heading. The famous Bruce Wayne multiple parties. This is my first one and I can't afford to let the chance go by.

I'm just getting out of the taxi and make a dash towards the party when I bumped into none other than Bruce Wayne..whoa! Just won again. .I'm on fire tonight!

" Excuse me," he told me tidying his tie.

Was he just arriving...? To his own party.

" Mr. Wayne," Finally an opportunity.

" Forgive me, I had errands to run. I hope you are enjoying the party," he gave me a small smile.

" No worries I just arrived," I say instead.

Bruce apparently seems too busy on getting his appearance fix that he doesn't acknowledge me.

Finally he says " I don't believe we met before,"

" I'm Selina Kyle, just moved in a couple of weeks ago," I smiled, then a little frown. This is the first time meeting Bruce Wayne and yet those eyes seem oddly familiar.

" Well I hope your enjoying Gotham,"

I couldn't help it. I snort. After all that crazy stuff happening with the Joker? That caught his attention. I am quickly to correct it. " Mr. Wayne you have no idea,"

" If you will excuse me, I think I let my guest wait long enough," he gives me a gentle smile.

" Oh go ahead," I frown when he leaves. I was suppose to make a great impression and it's seemed the only impressed was me. I stare back at the night. Wondering if Batman was still out there. Clearly he would enjoy my company more than Bruce Wayne. Too late now I suppose. I sigh and just as I walk in Bruce returns. Make Bruce number 2 of men I never imagine could be so handsome up close tonight.

" Ms. Kyle, Would you do me the honor of making a scene that I just arrived with you?" he asks and takes me completely by surprised.

Bruce Wayne is definitely strange. I guess that makes two of us. I smile.

" To what do I owe the honor of this Mr. Wayne," I say while my arm goes around his.

For a moment he stops. " What did you say?" he asks, then shakes his head. " I'm sorry I'm thinking of something else. Shall we proceed"

I nod and we both step into the ball room. Who would of thought that I, Selina Kyle, Aka Catwoman would have such a luck of meeting Batman and embracing the famous Bruce Wayne in one night. Prepare yourself Gotham, everyone will know me soon. Because everything is going to go purrrrr-fect. What else can happen. Honestly I'm looking forward for the worst. Bring it on Gotham., this city needs more cat love anyway.

**~~~~ Please let me know what you think. Review! :D. **


	2. Intriguing

**Nanananananananananana Batman! Hey THERE! XD So here's more to the story! :) I hope you you like the chapter. I'm only writing this to make time up until the movie comes out. I'm still thinking on the cover though. :S. Sorry for my spelling mistakes! I don't have spell check and occasionally I confuse A with I and my and me. I'll do my best to fix them! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own batman begins/ the dark knight/ or the dark knight rises. That's all Nolan's. If I did own batman for any reason I would make Nolan continue doing batman movies until he can't anymore! :D**

Chapter 2. Intriguing

**Bruce POV**

" More late night injuries Mr. Wayne?" Alfred mentioned at the sight of my arm.

" Only a few," I sighed, remembering my encounters tonight.

A couple of police officers, dogs, and criminals. Scarecrow had manage to escape tonight though. Ever since the Joker had made his great appearances. Criminal activity had sky rocket even more. As if Gotham didn't have enough criminals out. It wouldn't change much either way. I am always an inch from doing what I shouldn't. I wanted justice and got this. Madness. Cops chasing me around and wanting me behind bars. Criminal activity rising. It doesn't matter...It's not as I am a hero...-

" Master Wayne?" Alfred asks, with a tone as if he's in between concern or giving me a lecture.

Most likely both. I direct my attention to him.

" Sorry Alfred, there's a lot on my mind tonight," a complete truth he knew too well.

Even considering a new thief burglar as well.

" Does Ms. Kyle have to do with it?" Alfred asks, indifferent.

...

" Selina?" Where had she come into conversation? I hadn't even been thinking of her.

" You did arrive with her at the party. No doubt an alluring beauty. May I add that even during the party, she seemed rather near you Mr. Wayne," Alfred finishes putting all the disinfectants, bloody cloths, and bandages away. " You had also engaged in conversation with her longer than most of the guest, rare for a lady you've just met."

For a moment I just stare at Alfred without nothing to say. It surprises me how observant he is. A small smile forms in my lips.

" I just came across her as I was coming in Alfred, I took the opportunity of a probable entrance. Since it was a scene after all. I had to talk to her longer than other guest and besides. She's quite interesting," I explained, hoping that would answer any question involving Selina.

There was definitely something strange about her. Maybe its the way she speaks. It's captivating. I shook my head. That's the same thing I thought of Catwoman when she had pressed herself towards me. Who is she? I am only guessing she's catwoman, with the ears and the way she rolled her r's when she spoke.

" Alfred. Have you heard of the name Catwoman running through Gotham ?" I head towards the computers.

" No I haven't. Is she the one who did those?" Alfred pointed to my wounds.

I shook my head.

" I ran across her, unexpectedly on my way over here. I had noticed a dark silhouette on the roof, thought maybe it was another fake Batman. It's not until I had approached her that I realize it wasn't a batman costume and she had a bag with her. The jewelry store had just been robbed before I saw her. It only made sense that she stole it," I narrowed my eyes, not finding anything on her.

" Does she disguise herself as a cat?" Alfred inquired.

" Yes, she had the ears and everything," I frowned when nothing of her pops out in the media.

" She's probably a new notorious villain - Is she a threat?"

That was after all a very good question. Was she? I don't think I could stand another Joker psychopath rising up.

" I guess we'll find out," I respond and head out of the bat cave.

Batman has enough to deal with after the mess the Joker created.

I sit down with my date for the day. Some girl whose name I already forgotten. It's all publicity after all. If they only knew how I pretend that I'm some playboy billionaire to hide the Batman aspects. They just get a kick of seeing me here.

"- then of course I got the job -," she talks.

BLANK..

I spaced out. Sometimes I really wonder if it's worth it too. To sit and listen to girl's life when it doesn't matter anyways. Batman can't handle a serious relationship right now, meaning I can't either. I guess I learned that the hard way with Rachael.

" Table for 3,"

My mind suddenly gets caught into a voice. It's Selina. She's surrounded by two other girls and looks as if she stepped out of another party though it's only 6 P.M I think back to what Alfred has told me about her. She is quite alluring at first sight. Her body is slender. She's tall and she stands up straight. A wide grin is spread. Her eyes roam the place until they finally land on me. Then her eyes land on the girl next to me and she surprises me, by giving me a smirk and goes back to talking to the girls she's accompanied with.

" Bruce?"

...

I turn back to my date.

" Yes...?"

" Do you know her?" she most-likely noticed our small look exchange.

" No. Not exactly. Would you mind if we join tables with her and her friends?" I'm just being honest here.

I really can't say I know Selina from what I've just learned of her during the party. But there is something about her that makes me want to know her.

" Sure, why not," she replied, a hint of annoyance.

I just smile and pretend I don't know what she's most likely thinking. I call the waiter to arrange us. Being a billionaire has it's benefits. The arrangement is done quickly.

" Ms. Kyle," I smile at her.

Selina almost had a playful look to her as if this was a challenge.

" Hello Mr. Wayne," she slid herself to the seat next to mine.

" Bruce. Call me Bruce," I can only handle so much of people calling me that. I don't mind Alfred, but when every else calls me that it just reminds me too much of my father.

" Then call me Selina. Ms. Kyle is too formal for me, don't you think?" she eyed my date on the other corner.

" Selina," I try it out. Not bad.

" Bruce," she equally replies.

" This is Natalie, Natalie - Selina and her friends," I quickly introduce.

" I thought you said you don't know her?" Natalie forced a smile.

Selina incline her head as if she was amused instead of angry that I had claimed to not know her. I was going to explain when...-" We have only met once, just crossed pass, a little chat, and honestly I think I know more of him then he does of me," Selina beats me to it.

I hide my surprised with a nod of agreement. I wonder how much she does know of me. The conversation at the table seemed awkward among us. Only Selina seemed completely satisfied with the turn out. Ten minutes later, Natalie heads towards the restroom. The moment she's gone. Selina turns to me.

" You get lucky with every girl don't you? Supermodel? Bruce what a womanizer," she laughs and sips her drink with a shake of her head.

Different. Selina was different.

" It's all part of the image," I found myself grinning back then noticed the looks from her friends. " Care to dance Selina?" I rather talk with her alone.

" Won't your girlfriend get mad?" she asks, but I could already see her acceptance as I stand up.

" Just one dance," I held out my hand.

She grabs it. I sure wasn't expecting how her hands felt soft on my own.

Once in the dance floor, something felt odd. New. Strange. Familiar? Selina seemed like the curious type. Her eyes would light up and her smile right now seem to hide more than she would let on.

" You know I was sure I wouldn't see you around anymore after the party, you sort of left me hanging," she murmured.

" Guest need attending, sorry about that," I smoothly replied, remembering that I had just left her at the party when I realized I had been talking to her more than any other person in the party.

" I understand. Being a playboy billionaire is a tough business isn't it," she replied as if she understood exactly.

Another surprised. Most people aren't as out-spoken as her. She was so mysterious. Alfred had described her good. Alluring was only part of it. I needed to know more about her.

" Tell me something about yourself Selina, it seems as if you truly know more about me than I gave you credit for," there was already another song playing.

For a moment she didn't say anything. As if she didn't know what to say.

"I started working right outside the Wayne building, I'm a pretty exotic collector, and I have a good poker face," she shrugged nonchalant.

That's not all. I don't want to pressure her, but I knew something behind those eyes and that tender smile she was hiding something. Then again why do I find her interesting. There's a conversation that soon catches my attention.

" It appears Batman's Activity has decreased in the following weeks. Yet the Joker's terrorizing events have still got Gotham into a severe depression, unable to recover. No one is even seen outside late during the night and Gotham population has dropped nearly 5 percent,"

Without thinking I let out a deep sigh.

" Is something wrong? Am I boring you?'' Selina, for first time tonight seemed actually concern.

What happened to her composure.

" Quite the opposite Selina, I'm finding you very intriguing. How about I ask you for dinner on Thursday to make up for ignoring you the rest of the party?" I realize now, that a date with her should be more interesting. Just one date. I can only allow someone to get so close. Yet there's just something so odd about her that interest me. Selina looked taken aback. Genuinely surprised. A frown forms in her face.

" Thursday.. Bruce I'm not sure if-,"

" I can pick you up at 7:00," I insisted.  
Why on earth was I so persistent?

" All right. 7 it is," she smiles then takes a step back.

She wrote down her number on a napkin once we got to our seats. " See you then Bruce," she waved as we were ready to leave.

" Can't wait," I smile back, one of the few times I mean it. As I head out make sure I had her number.

Wednesday night I was out in my Batman gear looking over Gotham City. The city was pretty at night, but just as dangerous. I swoop down a rooftop. I grimace at the structure down below me. Sprawled in big letter is

**THIS IS WHAT BATMAN DID FOR GOTHAM!**

Below is pictures of dead people that were caught in the wrong time and wrong place. A sound drew my attention towards a house on the left. A dark silhouette stepped out. Catwoman. She easily climb up the roof. Dangling a purse in her hand. She stopped and expected it. I swoop down behind her. She froze. She must've known it was me.

" Finally. We met again. So soon. I told you we would meet each other soon," she finally did turn.

" Return that," I ordered.

She smirk.

" Or what? You know your bat voice is so amusing. It hardly scares me at all,"

I frowned, not the answer or reaction I was expecting. " I'll send you straight to Jail,"

She gasped, obviously faking being surprised " Oh no! Not Jail! I just got rid of my GET OUT OF JAIL FREE card yesterday. How cruel Batman. Only for a rich girl's purse. I only want a couple of dollars," she sarcastically waved the purse in front.

Last time she escape with the necklace. I won't let that happen again.

" Catwoman. Return the purse this is your final warning," I growled.

I could almost swear her eyes narrowed under that mask.

" -and if by chance I keep it. Would you truly throw me in jail Batman? Money doesn't grow on trees you know, a couple of dollars won't make a difference," she was challenging, taunting. Playing.

" Fine. I'll take the purse from you,"

She smirked " Now we're talking," she grip the purse and bolted into a dash. She jumped towards the next roof as if it was nothing. I chase after her. I had to hand it to her. She sure is flexible. She was doing summer sault in the roof. I came right in front of her.

" Oh no! Caught," she laughed sarcastically.

I learned my lesson from the first time. Instead of gripping the purse I grab her wrist. Locking her in a tight grip. That took her by surprise.

" Too bad, Kitty trapped in a bag," I reply narrowing my eyes.

She glance up.

" So you do have a sense of humor. All this time you had it in you. Who knew," she mused then swung at me.

I blocked her blow. Physically I was stronger than her. Yet that blow was pretty fast. Her flexibility matched my strength. Now I had both her wrist caught. She saw that as another challenge. She smiled and raised her knew. In distraction of wondering if she was planning to kick me you know where she did a back flip, using me as a wall. Her heels sank into my chest as she manages to free herself. She pushes her hair back as I try again to capture her. She dodges. She punches. She whirls and twist. After a bit of a struggle I manage to pin her onto a type of wall in the roof. By now we're both worked out. I definitely see now why she calls herself Catwoman.

" Wow! I haven't had that much fun in decades," she exclaims breathless.

I stare back of her. God knows why I remember last time when we met. When her breath came to my face, her body radiated warmth close to me.

" What now Bats, you have me pinned to the wall-," her words are soft, slurring, whispers.

Shit. What now? I had trap her and now...do I turn her in? Stop getting distracted by her face. She took the opportunity. Her face inches closer. I moved back. She laughed.

" You're afraid of me aren't you and even as you have me pinned at your will, you don't know what to do. I can help you decide ," she whispers too close to me.

I step back and grab the purse.

" I'm not playing your games, Catwoman," I respond and just about to leave her when I hear a scream.

Catwoman stiffen. I bolt to see what happened. I see a couple of man with a gun and knifes cornering this man and his daughter. Catwoman marches ahead. I stop her.

" What do you think you're doing?"

" They're hurting that poor man and his daughter!," she twists from my grip and marches ahead.

Huh? She swooped down, kicked and punch the first two guys before they realize what was going on then stole the gun using it as a hitting weapon to knock the third down. I just stare in confuse and awe. She press her foot on the back of one's man.

" How dare you attack a father and his daughter! Don't you have any dignity, I'll tell you what if I give you three seconds to apologize-," she whispered in his ears.

" Apologize, you're crazy," he refused.

She grip his shoulder and sprang it up. A crack noise echoed. He cried out in pain.

" What was that?" she asked

" All right! I'm sorry! Just let go please!-" she used the gun to slam it on his head, knocking him out.

" Apology accepted..." the police sirens went off.

By the time I turned back she wasn't there anymore. Had Catwoman saved that man and his daughter. I can't believe it. I thought her as a villain. But she had put all joking aside when they had chased the man and daughter.

Catwoman. What and Who are you? A villain or..a hero in disguise? I shake my head reminded myself she stole. She was not a hero. I stare at the purse and realize who this purse belong to, Natalie?

It turns out I live in a small world after all. I head back towards the cave only one thought in my head. Who was more intriguing Selina or Catwoman? I stare back up sky. I can guarantee I hadn't heard the last of Catwoman just yet.

**~~~ Review. I hope everyone is enjoying their day. Next chapter is going to be called DANGEROUS DATE. :) There's a whole lot I have planned so please continue reading. Well TAKE CARE! Can you help me by 3 reviews at least before I continue! I just want to make sure someone is reading it. :)**


	3. Dangerous Date

**It's almost here! For all those who reviewed! I'm really thankful and hope you like this too :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDKR. **

Chapter 3. Dangerous Date

It turns out I almost missed my date with Selina by sleeping in the next morning. I yawn as I step into my Lamborghini.

"Going out Mr. Wayne?" Alfred asks.

"I have a date with Selina in 20 minutes," I say, noting his surprise.

"Ms. Kyle sir?'' he reassures himself.

I nod looking for the keys. I find the key to the bat mobile instead.

"Hope you have a splendid night sir,"

"Trust me Alfred. I'm also hoping for the same thing," I finally find the keys to the Lamborghini, picking up the speed towards Selina home.

I wonder why I felt so anxious to see her. Ever since Catwoman encounter last night, an urge to see her just came into my head. Maybe it's the lack of sleep. I don't know.

I stop right her house, taking in the exotic look of the outside. It was not too bad from what I could see. Her garden was well decorated and green. For a person who just moved into Gotham, she sure has a pretty nice home. I ring the doorbell…no answer. A cat jumps from the porch, its gleaming eyes examining me. I rang the doorbell again.

"Who is it?" I hear her voice from the inside.

"It's me. Bruce Wayne," I add my last name, just to clear that up.

"Oh! Bruce...shit!" I hear stumbling inside "Sorry I'll be out in a minute."

I smile and wait for her to get ready. It appears I wasn't the only one unready for the date. The door shot open and closed before I could really look inside.

"Bruce. I am so sorry. I -err overslept," she bit her lip "You see, there was a marathon yesterday night, and man do I love that show."

She's wearing a black skirt and a blue blouse. Her hair is in pin in a high ponytail that curls down to the side of her neck. Come to think about it, her hair is always up. Wonder why…

"Which show?'' I inquire.

Maybe that can help me get clues on her life since she seemed more secretive as any other girl I know.

"You'll laugh," she waved her hand out.

"I won't," I gesture for her to follow me towards the car.

"Um. All right! I confess I'm an old cartoon fan. I was watching cartoons all night, starting with Sabrina," she sputters out suddenly.

I don't laugh instead I giver her a curious look back.

"I didn't think Sabrina still came on," I reply

"I have them in video tapes. Bruce, can we carry on into more serious manner? Like for example where you're taking me, you haven't told me yet," she stopped as I open the door for her. "What a gentlemen," she grins.

"It's a surprise," I say, ready to hear "I hate surprises", but instead get the complete opposite.

"Good, because I love surprises," she sinks into the seat.

Another mystery, I've met someone who enjoys surprises. I decided to take her to the famous 5-star restaurant close enough to the bat cave in case of an emergency. I come around the car and open the door. I hold my hand out for her. Selina eyes widen for a moment. She grabs on to my hand.

"You must be used to taking girls on dates," she whispered when we arrived. Everything was already set up and ready with enough privacy to keep us from the cameras.

"I'm curious though," Selina's expression changed when we sat down. Her eyebrows narrowed and she leans on the chair. "I heard a great deal about you Bruce, so how many girls have you brought here? On a daily bases?" she questioned.

"Hmm. around 2 to 3 each week," I shrugged.

She nodded, tapping her hand on her cheek. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Selina?" I called.

She came out of her trance and smiled in return. "I guess I can enjoy it while it last," she says in return.

"Enjoy what?" I frown. Had I missed something?

"Mmmm... I'm starving! So much delicious food-," she picks up the menu.

I had lost track of how much time had passed. One moment we were only talking about the usual: How's life? Current Activities so forth. Those topics got boring fast, the conversation than shifted into so many different things. I lost track of the different topics. I found myself also staring too much at her movements. The mysterious aura was still in her. Yet, there was another side to her. She was conveying her mysterious aura with an easy going transformation. Before I knew the night had gone by. It was nearly 11:00 now.

"Have you found a suitable job yet Selina?'' I ask as I write the check.

"Yes, I work in a jewelry, clothes, and perfume store. Right next to the Halloween store," she replied quickly which made me wonder if she was lying.

I was close to asking what the name was when she stopped me.

"Enough about me! All this time you've been asking about me, let me know about you," she inclines her head forward. "A billionaire's secrets must be worth gold."

I kept back from sighing. My secrets are too dangerous to tell. I hesitated.

"A billionaire has no secret, everything out in public," I try to escape the subject. Selina rolled her eyes, not buying it.

"Oh come on. Paparazzi always get everything wrong. Like the whole thing on Batman-,"

I straighten up at the mention of Batman.

"What thing?"

"The paparazzi and news all say Batman killed Harvey and they say he's to be chased down. But don't they think there's a reason he did that? All he's done so far is good towards Gotham. If this is how Gotham threats their hero it's no wonder it's in the deep hole right now. If you ask me, Harvey deserved to die for what he had done," Selina place her cup down.

I froze completely.

"You know what Harvey did?"

How would she know? The people Harvey killed. What he became?

"Look! It appears something is happening down the street," someone pointed at the TV, catching our attention.

It showed the police chasing after a car in the dark right about 4 blocks from here. I guess that's my cue. I stand up.

"Bruce?"

"I'm sorry Selina I really have to go-,"

"Where?" Selina asked, her eyebrows curiously shooting up.

It occurs to me that if I leave now, she may become suspicious.

"I have a special meeting with a Wayne Enterprise. I'll make it up, but right now I really have to go."

Something flashed in her eyes.

"I understand you just want to leave so bad. I'm sorry for keeping you from another date. Go on. Say hi to her for me," she grabs her things in a rush.

I frowned. "That's not it,"

"Sure. I'm just another one of those girls in the list of girls' right? Fine. Whatever-," she walked off.

I walk after her.

What am I doing? I should go to where I can slip into the Batman suit and-

"Selina," I called after her.

Her. I shook my head. No, Selina is just another girl. I need to focus on a different thing. I stop suddenly staring after Selina. She was walking home...alone at night. I sigh and catch up with her.

"Selina wait," I called.

She turned with an eyebrow shot up.

"What?" her hands crossed.

"I'll give you a ride home," I suggested.

"No thank you. I'm fine," she replied.

"It's late, aren't you scared?" I asked confused.

"No," she laughed humorlessly before she saw my confused expression. "I can handle myself pretty well," she smiles as she said this.

Bewilderment crosses my face. No one has refused a ride with me. This was a first.

"A lady shouldn't be out alone at night, whether she can handle herself or not," I come in front of her.

"Oh please Bruce, spare me the chivalry. I'm more than capable of going home by myself," she replied with a smile.

I blocked her way.

She seemed annoyed suddenly.

"Fine I'll take the damn ride-," she huff out.

A smile formed in my lips, not even sure why. I just found it as a victory. I led her back to the Lamborghini. She doesn't say anything. This makes me wonder if she was really mad only because I decided to give her a ride.

I drove fast. The sooner I drop her off the better to find the villain the cops are chasing.

Selina tenses.

"Bruce. You're driving pretty fast." she says glancing at my speedometer.

"I'm an excellent driver," I proudly say, easily turning the corner at 112 mph.

"-and I'm not a car person! Especially when it's not me who's driving!" she says nervously clinging to something in the car.

At the same time I thought I saw something dark flash by. I jerk the car into a stop. Selina jerked forward.

"Excellent driver? Who taught you how to drive?" Selina exclaimed, touching her forehead.

Oops.

"Selina are you all right?" I ask taking a look at her.

Her hair that was up came down in a cascade of brown waves. Such familiar hair...

"Now I understand why they make seat belts," she mumbled touching her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" I touch her forehead.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"No,"

I waited until the police cars passed to continue driving. In no time at all I'm at her house. I follow her up to the front door.

"I guess this is it," she replied, pushing strands of her hair out of her face.

"How about Saturday at 2:00 P.M, we can hang out down by my favorite place," again the words are out before I can stop them.

Before I can think about what consequences that I might crawl into if this continues. Selina sighs.

"Bruce. I'm not sure what're you're planning...I'm not sure about it," she stops and then straight out said. "Look if you want to go out on another date with me, you have to tell me something people don't know about you! No lies. I can tell if you're lying."

My eyebrows lock. Her eyes glimmer as if they got exactly what she was looking for. I hesitated. Tell her…what….? Only one sentence came to my head. A truth. I'll tell her this much, but no more.

"I am not exactly what I appear to be," with that being said I turned to walk away.

I hear behind me. "Saturday sounds fine."

I stop. A mistake. She came close to me. The thought that she wanted a kiss came to my head. But I pushed it aside. She lean in, but her lips slide to my cheek instead. Her kiss felt warm and soft on my skin. She steps back.

"Goodnight Bruce. I had fun...ah…be careful driving back," she turned and walked back in.

I go into my car and curse. I realize something now. I made a terrible mistake. I'm getting interested in her more than I should. Instead of walking out, letting her think whatever she wants of me. Here I was, inches from kissing her, begging for another date, seeking another opportunity to meet her, to know her better. What happen? The moment she planted a kiss on my cheek, it was a fresh sensation. A warm spark. This turned out to be a dangerous date. One that if I let go any farther I don't where it might lead.

No, I know exactly where it must lead. To nothing. It's too much to hope for to have a girl who would understand when I go out at night. To submit to being always a target from villain if my true identity sold out. No, it's too much to hope. Selina is great, but I must not fall in love with her. I have terrible luck with woman anyway. Our relationship has to lead to nothing.

If only I could tell my brain that...-

2 weeks later.

I try to clue the pieces together. A new mysterious villain had emerged in Gotham. The thing is he's really good at hiding. No one has much as seen him straight in the face. All I know is that it's the same person terrorizing Gotham. In newscasts, witnesses say that the person isn't Scarecrow or any one dress as a clown. The person apparently has no major goal. He's been doing things like stealing money, harassing people, and he's been destroying many places on the process. What's he after is what's bothering me, at each scene he leaves a marked

B.

I think it's only reasonable that they are after me. Right now, I'm out patrolling in case I see any sign of him. A sound comes to my ears.

I twist preparing to attack when I noticed who it is. I drop my guard, only a little. I hadn't seen her since that time she'd rescued that man and his daughter. She walked gracefully towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

Actually I was expecting to see her more lately. Wonder where's she been at night?

"What? No ' hello Catwoman I miss you' how cruel," she step on the left corner of the roof.

I scan her hands to see if she stolen anything. I had enough to worry about than a mischievous cat at the moment. When I saw her hands empty, I went back to patrolling. Very aware that Catwoman was stepping on the edge of the roof. Playing with life or death. Apparently she has no fear of heights.

"Hey Batman...WHY SO SERIOUS tonight?" she giggle impersonating the joker.

I didn't find it at all funny. I ignored her completely. She steps right next to me, placing her arm on my shoulder. I shook her arm off.

"Leave Catwoman," I muttered, something meekly caught my eye on the corner, but it wasn't anyone.

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company? You don't get many chances to fight with a girl do you?" she slid down the edge of the floor, her legs swinging. "I'll leave as soon as I figure out what I should steal tonight, what do you think money or jewelry? I just have a thing for both," she mused.

I don't respond. Partly because I'm focused on her hair. It seemed silky, but I wasn't sure if it was brown or black from the night. It looks oddly familiar.

"Okay, since you're being Mr. Boredom. I'll just go ahead and steal both! Starting with the jewelry store," she swooped down to a lower rooftop, just as her feet hit the floor she was out running. I let out a groan. Reluctantly I followed her. Yet she didn't care. She disappears on me once or twice, and then emerges already in a different building. It was on the 3rd time that she disappear that I lost her. If it wasn't for the sound of an alarm going off. I probably would've lost her completely. She's swift on her feet. I stop her arm, just as she reaches for a Jade Ruby ring.

'' When are you going to learn that stealing is a crime?" I lock her wrist tightly.

"Stealing is a necessity in Gotham," she shrugged nonchalant.

She turned her wrist around, but I kept my hold.

"Who are you pretending to be Catwoman?" I take a step closer. "A good person? A cat burglar? A double life?"

Catwoman lifted her eyebrows lightly.

"I am who I am. Whatever pleases me I will do, simple as that," she spoke in a hush voice." Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same thing Batman? Who are you pretending to be?" she turned the words back at me. Instead of answering I let go of her wrist.

"This is your last warning Catwoman. If you continue stealing, I will turn you in," I growled.

"The thing about warnings is I don't take them so seriously-it's no fun to stop," she replied with a yawn.

"Then you'll end up locked up in Jail," I snapped exasperated.

That made her stiffen.

"It's not the first time I've been in Jail, it sure as heck won't be my last," she circles around me. "Just try to catch me Batman," she stopped behind me, her voice chilled my neck.

I moved back abruptly.

"I have better things to do than waste time with you," I grunted.

"Oh, like that new mysterious villain you're trying to catch lately? I'm surprised you haven't seen him. People say he's terrifying and...he's not working alone," she was taunting me.

I could see it in her eyes.

"Who is it," I demand.

She smirks.

"I haven't seen him personally, but I know where he's joining tonight. I could tell you, but you see. I'll need something in return."

"You're trying to blackmail me," I accused.

She just shrugged, inspecting her fingernails. "You don't know what you have yourself in store for Batman. He's no Joker, or Scarecrow. But he sure knows a way to break Gotham right now,"

"What do you want?" I'm not saying I am going to do it.

"Mmm...hmm... I could ask for your fancy car, but I'm not much of a car person," she shivered slightly touching her forehead. "Or maybe a type of jewelry, but you would never steal something, and making you buy it just doesn't seem fair-," she started pacing.

She was wasting my time.

"What do you want?" I demand again

"Patience is a virtue my dear Batman," she grin.

My hands clench.

"Okay fine. I got it...yup. You have to promise me to give it to me at the end of the deal. I want a kiss," her lips spread wider.

I wasn't expecting that! I moved back, alarmed.

A kiss?

She's teasing me again.

"No."

"Then I won't take you where they are meeting, it's already late. Are you sure you don't want me to show you the way," she smirks in complete glee.

When have I put myself in a position like this? When I'm caught in her games?

"Forget it," I denied frustrated.

"Just a kiss. Wow is there really a man underneath there?" she laughed trying to get a glimpse of me.

I move back. That satisfied her.

"Anyway, you need experience on Arkham City. There's no way you can pass just like that, even for you Batman," by now she must've known my answer.

I didn't like the idea of working with a criminal.

"Whose side are you on Catwoman," I incline my head back, surrendering.

"My side, of course. I'm willing to help, because I simply can't stand them, but I'm not exactly on Gordon's speed dial. In the end they'll all the same," she sighed then stretches a little. "So I take it you want my help?"

I just stare back. Saying yes would only satisfy her and saying no will waste my time. "Take me to their meeting," I end up saying.

"All right. Try to keep up with me if you can, Batman. Arkham City is the home place for your enemies-," she shot me a rare smile I wasn't use to seeing.

I don't respond, but I follow her. She springs from place to place. I regret not bringing my motorcycle to keep up with her. She constantly looks behind her as she leads the way. Most likely to see if I was still following her. I stop suddenly, remembering one detail... I was supposed to call Selina at 10 when she got out of work to arrange plans on another date. Things with Selina have gone completely unexpected. Every date we had so far, makes me want another. Even worse. I'm enjoying her company too much lately. Her smile pops in my head now and then or her eyes. It's just something about her eyes makes me want to say "I've seen those eyes before..." but when I think about it. Many people have brown eyes. We've had plenty of moments now were it seems something more should be said between us, but never does get pass a kiss in the cheeks, hugs, and occasional flirts. Maybe we're just to preoccupied of something bigger happening between us. I still don't know what captivates me so much. Hell, do I even know why I'm still on to her? I know our relationship needs to stop soon, before it gets any deeper. Yet, I can't bring myself to end it right now. I'll continue it, and when the time comes. I'll step off. Just like I know I have to.

"Um. Earth to Batman? We're here," Catwoman came in front of me, waving her hands in my face.

"This is where they're meeting?" I clear my head of any thoughts of Selina.

As if I didn't have her in my mind already.

"Yup starts in 2 min-Oh Shit! I was expecting a ca-never mind," for a moment I thought I heard Selina voice in Catwoman, but shook my head. See I even have her voice in my head.

Oddly though. Catwoman definitely sounded different when she didn't slur or put an accent to her words. I step forward. Our destination was just another empty business building. Lights dimly lit in on room.

"Something's not right-," Catwoman glanced around. She frowned. "Batman be on you guard I have a bad feeling about-," she didn't finish because the next words she sputter out were.

"Batman! Watch out!"

~~~~~**Okay I promise I will put more action on the rest of the chapters. Beginnings always bored me so I usually don't get really into the story until around the 4th chapter :S. I wanted to focus on Selina and Bruce. But overall in the whole story. I want to focus a lot in Batman and Catwoman too. So...please review ^^ for me to continue. I don't plan on making the story longer than 15 chapters. So it won't be too long. Take care! **


	4. Wild Night

**Oh! Thank so much for the reviews. Sorry I had to leave you guys in a cliffhanger. I thought no one was reading this story so I left it like that to see if anyone truly care if I continued. :D I'm glad there are readers still! ;). Thanks to the person who help me by correcting some things.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4. Wild Night

It was too late to turn. A full blown blow came towards my head. I stagger backwards a bit. The attack had surprised me, that's all. A couple of street thugs wearing, unnatural enclosed masks surrounded me. They didn't bother to hesitate they aim to attack me. My fist raise ready to attack. The first thug made a move towards me. I block his hit and punch him back. That's probably when all the fighting had begun. I started getting each one of them out as fast as I could.

I sense someone behind me. I turn to knock them down, but before I can I see Catwoman's leg up at an incredible height, knocking the person who was about to attack me. I didn't understand why she was helping me as I see her handling another number of street thugs. I didn't have time to thank her. So I put all my concentration on taking all these guys out of my way first.

It was obvious that these thugs weren't exactly like the regular ones you see every day. They were trained, their movements, and blocks expectant. They weren't bad fighters.

"Something is wrong-," Catwoman isn't finish before she maneuvers her fist straight at the men stomach, earning the man a good grunt.

My attention goes to her for a slight moment. She is moving in a way I've never seen anyone move. I sort of admired the way she fought. Someone was planning to creep behind her. I came across him and punch him at the side of his face. My knuckles felt the impact of his jaw turn.

"We have to go, something is seriously wrong," there's an urgent tone in her voice.

"I'm not leaving until I find out who's behind all this," I argue.

I was close, I could feel it.

"No...look it's not like I'm concern about your well being, but I know something's up. I'm used to these kinds of stuff," her eyes narrowed behind the mask.

I shake my head. I wasn't the type to just walk away when I knew justice could be made tonight.

"You can go-," I suggested.

Her lips went into a straight line. I'm not sure if from anger or amusement.

"I'm telling you something is wrong! Don't you trust a thief over these thugs?" she made her way towards me. "Those guys somehow knew you were coming. They had it plan."

"Good," I reply.

"So full of yourself are you. Fine I'm leaving-," Catwoman moved back. "Don't say I didn't warn you." she made a full jump down, landing gracefully on her feet.

I was sick of this mysterious person hiding and leaving a bunch of clues no one can paste together. I wanted to get this over with, find out who this person is.

I swopped down. The lights were still on. I try to make as little noise as possible. There was noise coming from inside. I just needed to find a way to get inside. It's not exactly the first time I've been in Arkham. I know the Asylum was maybe 2 miles away, whereby no doubt the Joker was laughing his head off. I lean in, music was playing. I could hear talking maybe 2 or 3 person. I turn on the knob walking in. The whole halls were dark except for the light coming at the corner. I walk slowly, alert. I'm ready to turn the corner to find out who this villain is- I swirl, hands clenched , and ready to attack.

What?

The room was completely silent. There was no on in sight, but a video camera playing

_The Element of Surprise Always Counts_

I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I turned and I'm faced with another set of thugs. They don't hesitate either, they go for me in an instant I'm in a deep brawl. These guys were definitely trained. I felt someone stab me on my arm. I cringe, twisting the knife from the man's hand. Was it me...or was it getting cold? What is wrong with the temperature? It was dropping. Puffs of white escape my mouth. It was getting harder to breath or concentrate. The thugs seem used to it by now. Each punch hurt more. What is going on? I cough out, the temperature dropped more. I felt like if I was in some type of mountain- that's when I sense it a presence behind me. By the time I turned something had slammed me hard down into the ground with a machine I haven't seen before. It had the appearance of a gun, but with different buttons.

"Your system is not use to these temperatures. You'll be out of it soon. We waited for you to arrive Batman," he said.

The temperature seems almost unbearable. I try to focus on his face, but it was cover in a black-ski mask. I make a move for him, but his thugs block my way. It's only then that I realize it was a trap. They set these thugs out so I could wear myself out in this temperature. I already had a bad knee after my fall with Harvey. They wanted to make me too exhausted to fight them. It's been such a long time since I had train in a cold temperature, the only reason these men handle these temperature was their costumes and mask.

"Unfortunately. This was just a friendly meeting. Our bosses have better ideas for you. I have a message from them quoting 'Next time how about we head up the riverbank, before sunset'..That's what one boss said the other said'how long do you plan to be a hero?''

"Who are your bosses," I demanded.

"Next time," he said, turning to the other men he spoke "let's go our job is finish for tonight,"

Ugh, I try getting up when I realize I was stuck in the position I was in. Great how the heck am I suppose to get out. They're escaping! I touch down,there was weird liquid that worked like super glue.

Suddenly I hear a click of heel touch in front of me. I glance up.

"Freakin' damn it's freezing in here," she replied going directly to the box to the side. She place down her goggles examining the freezer generator.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I thought she had left.

"Mmm..aha...bingo-," she smiled, clicking one of the buttons. Instantly the temperature started going higher.

The liquid must act with the cold temperature, because soon I could move from my position. I stood up.

"We don't have much time so you better hurry if you want to get out," Catwoman replied already heading towards the window.  
"Hey!" a thug spotted her.

She grips the man arm and twisted it. All I hear was the crack of knuckles.

"Don't give me that look; I only did it for payback. Those jerks once tried messing with me," she says as we head outside.

A couple of the remaining thugs wanted to come after me. She lifted herself up towards an emergency exit outdoor staircase. She was an exceptionally good escape artist. I struggled to follow after her. It wasn't until we had some distance from Arkham that she spoke. It wasn't until we got far enough away that she spoke.

"I warned you," she said in front of me.

"I could've handled them it wasn't for the liquid and temperature," I protest.

"Sure. That's not going to be your only concern. You see I told you there was two right? Well one prefers the cold the other riddles. I'm suspicious though, there might be a third involve," she replied with a nonchalant attitude.

"Who are they working for?" I inquired, she had to know.

"Mm...What makes you think I know?" she is teasing again.

"Don't play games right now. You saw how many they were, who are they working for?"

"If I tell you, would you promise not to take me to jail?" she came closer t o me.

"I don't negotiate with thieves," I respond, but in the edge of my mind alarms had blared.

"And I don't work for free. Especially from people who don't keep their promises. I want what you promise," she came closer.

It took me a while to remember.

Oh. The kiss.

"No," I say plain out there.

"You owe me. I brought you there and I saved you life," she signals with her fingers. "It's only one simple kiss. One small tiny kiss."

I move back. Why would she want one? " No," I repeat.

"I'll give you this much those men are gangsters. It involves a lot of crime Batman, from way back. Only exactly about them," she mentioned.

Was she actually giving me information? Someone who has been adapted to crime will know

"Who?"

Her lips smacked into me at that very moment. So suddenly it took me by surprise as the impact of her lips flamed in my mouth.

"I'm always incline to getting what I want," she smirk even wider as she pulled apart.

It was at that moment that she made another jump down at an incredible speed that by no time she was on her feet a distance away from me. I watched her go. Part of me wanted to chase after her, but the other part knew that that was crazy. I move back. I didn't even know what to think right now, her kiss had blurred some of my senses. I look at the blood spreading in my arm with a grimace. I needed to visit Fox for new anti-freeze suits.

"Anti-freeze?" Mr. Fox raised an eyebrow.

"It's the new villains in town, they have a sort of technique where they would use unbearable cold temperatures to weaken their opponents- it's a strange strategy,"

Mr. Fox nodded considering.

"I'll see what I can do," he agreed.

"Thanks," I say.

"It seems like you had a long night?" Mr. Fox stated.

"It's not that- apparently I can't keep away from a certain cat,"

"Cat?" Mr. Fox inquired.

"She's a burglar, incredibly agile, but there's something else she's hard to understand,"

"Hm. Sounds like an intelligent criminal,"

I snort. "Maybe, you should investigate her more if you want to comprehend her," Mr. Fox suggested.  
I shake my head.

"I got other concerns than to be chasing after her-,"

Mr .Fox shrugs.

"Well she's connected with the crime maybe she could help you out on the new villains,"

That reminded me of what she said earlier. _You need someone who knows the crime business_ Hmm...-

At that moment my phone rang. A call from Selina.

"Selina, sorry about not calling yesterday I had-,"

"Let's go out today, I have an idea of where exactly to go," she sounded desperate. "Hurry towards my place," she says.

I felt obligated to go now.

"Be right there-," I hang up.

Mr. Fox eyebrows are raised.

"I thought you were complaining on how busy you were?" he suppresses a grin.

"It's complicated," I mutter already heading out. "I'll be back later."

I wonder how I'll ever handle these new changes. New villains, Catwoman, and Selina. How will I balance everything when right now the only thing I can think of is maybe investigating Catwoman more for help on the new villains and Selina.

**Selina POV**

I waited. For some reason after I had kissed Batman I had an urgency to see Bruce. The thought of Bruce constantly came to my mind. I had always wanted a kiss from Batman because I was attracted to his mysterious dark vigilante status. I kiss would unmistakably be something I would've love to brag about, except when my lips had touch his. It was a different story, now I wanted to test something. To see if it was only my crazy imagination or not that Batman's kiss one of the best in my life.

Bruce appears.

I came to him and my arms go directly behind his neck as I connect my lips to him. I'm taken aback. The feel was somewhat similar, but a little more inviting yet the same firing passion

Was I crazy after all? I start pulling away, but then Bruce had grip my shouldering bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. I was wondering now which kiss was better Batman's or Bruce's. There was no way to tell, it was obvious my heart was getting dangerously close. I wasn't sure I like the idea but for now I let Bruce kiss me like how we had almost kissed on those dates. I enjoy it while it last, a beating in my heart still warning me that I'm playing with fire.

~~~~~**So no real cliffhanger there. ^_^. Anywho please persuade me to write the next chapter if you want it to go quicker. I'm only saying this because I feel obligated to write when I see people saying update now~! so it's like " okay okay I'm working on it". Catch you in the next chapter**

**Chapter 5. Catnet.**

**( a lot more batcat, and of course bruce/selina working (dangerously) together)**


	5. Catnet

**Thank you all so much! ! XD thank you for supporting me! I'll try to make this story good! XD For all those who reviewed! Double THANK YOU! If I could I would get you all a TDK Batarang! lol. thanks to your reviews this chapter came out sooner than what I plan to update it which was like still two weeks away. Sorry for spelling mistake I'll fix as soon as possible later.**

**~~Enjoy. I made this chapter a little longer than the rest as well.**

**Don't own The Dark Knight or Batman. **

Chapter 5. Catnet

( Back to Bruce Pov)

In a flash, the instant her lips met mine. Something inside of me had already turned. I gripped her closer to me when she was about to pull apart. I wasn't willing to let her go just yet. What overcame me? I don't know, but the kiss seemed both neccessary and desperate.

Urgent.

She suddenly pulls apart, a tauntative smile forming in her lips. " Did you miss me that much?" she said it teasingly, her arms going around my arm.

" What is it Selina? You said you needed to see me urgently," I sidestep the answer.

She moved back, with a slight shrug.

" I just needed to see you-you didn't call yesterday I was worried something happen to you with all the...strange things going on in Gotham lately," she explained then frown " By the way what were you doing last night?"

Here comes the lies..- " I'm sorry I completely forgo-," she placed a finger on my lips.

" Now you have to make it up to me Bruce," her lips quirk into a smile again. One smile that in my mind felt like I had been replying over and over." Here and now-," Selina glanced away. "- I want to show you around anyway." She links her arms around mine. I found myself gripping tighter, a genuine smile began forming in my lips. Maybe the reason I like Selina is because I didn't have to explain myself. She just understood.

" You got me, I'm you prisoner today," I shoot her a grin.

She snorted.

From the distance I heard a couple of whispers of some of the people as we pass.

" Is that Bruce Wayne?"

" Yes. Who's the girl?"

" It's just another chick head over heels on the billionaire. Bet he gets rid of her pretty soon, like the other girls he dump in 2 days,"

Selina didn't comment, but I know she heard. Should I say that the girls I dated before were just to keep the playboy image, or was it even neccessary.

" It might not be as fancy as you're use to , but it's pleasant enough," she pointed at the small boat on the side.

" You're kidnapping me to go on that?" I joke my eyes reading the name of the boat _El Gato_.

Gato...? Spanish?

" Oh there's more to that," she smiles, her hair is tied again, but she looks beautiful.

I'm not sure how much time pass in the boat. I'm unaware of time to beign with whenever I was with Selina. Time moved on it's own speed and to fast. As the time passed I learn a few things. Selina liked jewelry. Whenever we walked by, her eyes would glue to the jewelry section. Also she admired delicate, fancy things. She went on about a painting she was fond of for it's capturing on a black puma. She was definitely different than other girls I knew, which were too conceited to care of things of art. Selina was fascinating.

A feeling goes inside me. Her smile pops out more, carefree it seems relaxing. We step into the roof. Not even sure why she took me here.

" What are we doing here?" I look around me.

I see skycrapers all around me. For a moment I forget I'm Bruce Wayne and the feeling of Batman comes back.

" I love to come up here when I have no where to go -," Selina stop herself from saying any more.

Her arms crossed, as she gaze around. " It helps me think ," she sighs, closing her eyes.

I nod understanding. Selina bangs flow in her face. There's something in the way I keep glancing over that makes me want to ask her something, but just as quickly its gone. We stay in the roof for a while. Gotham's Citizens echoing below us.

Selina looks a bit troubled, ever since we kissed she seems more distracted. I'm just about to ask what's the matter when I hear my phone ring.

Fox?...

I answer straight away.

" Mr. Fox, what a pleasant surprise," I emphasize, hoping Fox gets the hint that I am not alone.

Selina raises an eyebrow and glances away.

" I see you're still busy on your date Mr. Wayne,"

I could swear I envision his smirk over the phone.

" You know me. Any luck with the investments?" My eyes go to Selina.

She waits, but I get the feeling she's listening.

Mr. Fox got my translation. " How's the antifreeze working"

" I manage to create an anti-freeze armor, but I still need to work on how to make it lighter swifter, and adjustable for the suit and in any weather," Fox explained" That's not why I called. Have you seen the headlines Mr. Wayne?"

" Not yet," I respond suddenly alert.

" It's been reported that the Gotham river is to be shut down in consideration for its environment and citizens. In the last week alone 6 people have died in the river, apparently there's a lot of gang activity. This morning they discover a whole sheet of the ice from the river,"

..." Strange," I murmured, my mind thinking about last night. The Freeze Machine. How could ice be found if we are in the middle of summer?

" I'll check it out," I promise before hanging up.

" You have to go?" Selina turned.

I nodded. " There's a couple of issues I have to attend,"

" I never thought you had just a busy hard life Mr. Wayne," she murmured brieftly.

" I'm usually not this busy. Only lately," I explained.

A couple minutes of silence followed. It was obvious that I needed to leave, still all I wanted to bring her lips to mine again, but if I did...- No, I have other things to work out right now. Batman will have to come first.

" Breakfast at my house?" I suggested.

" Deal," she grin a penetrating grin.

Later I arrived at the river side. It's obvious the villians are the culprits for what's going on at the river. I glance around, hoping that maybe by some chance I could find a clue. The words from last night still echoed in my head.

_'Next time how about we head up the riverbank, before sunset'_

That line was a bit vague. Up the riverbank, could he mean north or south towards the city? Hmm. They had hinted a river. I would meet them here, but where could they hide in a river? Sewers? I walk across the riverbank. I spotted a couple houses nearby, but only wealthy people lived there. No gangster activity that I'm aware of there.

It's pass sunset now. My foot catches on a bottle. It wasn't a liquor bottle, instead it was a label for something else.

PenGwen Cooperation.

PenGwen? I turn the bottle around. Poisonous bottles? They're shipping poisonous bottles. I place the bottle on my jacket, promising to annalyze it carefully when I get back to the manor.

" Oh, Excuse me-," a man, with sunglasses, and a hat pass through.

He had a scarf around even with the warm temperature. I found it odd. Hmm...The thought of following him crosses my mind, but immediately refuse. My knee was still hurting and I was clearly exhausted from yesterday . I needed a good night sleep-or somewhat at least. Besides that man wasn't the only strange person in Gotham. Gotham was full of them. As I pass I stopped at another label B.

_Spider is to crawl as Markeet is to dig._

Another riddle.

That night I had decided to stay home. I almost regretted it when I woke up and the morning newspaper had it all.

**Citizens New Threat On Gang Violence**

**A devasting Gang Robbery**

**2 Stolen productive innovations at the Sciece and Resource Facility**

**Mysterious Villian continues to strike. No one knows his intentions**

I flip though the pages.

**Gang members activity has risen since the death of Harvey Dent. **

**Gotham Econonomy is hitting new lows..-**

I stop reading, tossing the newspaper aside.

" Morning Master Bruce," Alfred placed the breakfact plate on the table.

I need to track down these gangs members before it gets any worse. I wonder if these gang members are working for the two bosses.

" I did some resource on the Gotham gangs. 20 major gangs. Whoever they are they are causing a lot of outburst. They must be planning something huge- or working with someone powerful," Alfred explained.

I stare ahead.

Riddles, all I've been getting is riddles. " Did called?" I questioned.

" Not yet sir," Alfred took a step back.

" I need answers- who exactly is controlling them. What is it they want. What's up with all the riddles and mysteries," I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

There's too many gangs running lose out in Gotham. Gordon probably has his hands full already.

" A lot of crime is going on. Probably only someone experience in the crime would know," Alfred suggested.

My eyes dart to him.

" You're suggesting I work with a criminal to catch the main villians?"

" Oh no sir, I'm suggesting that criminals only know other criminals best," Alfred clarified.

My mind traveled to Catwoman. Working together with a theif? I didn't like the sound of that. She always has a way of turning things around. Yet, Catwoman could help me get more information. No, I just can't let myself be trapped in her games.

" Ms. Kyle called," Alfred snapped me back into the kiss evoking in my mind. " She's quite a fine lady- I rather like her," Alfred smiled as if remembering a joke. I wondered what Selina told Alfred when she called. " Much more open-minded than your other lady friends."

" I invited her for breakfast tomorrow," I hid any expressions that wanted to emerge in my face.

" Good. It's nice to see you not caved in from society," Alfred genuinely looked glad I wasn't depressed over Racheals death.

Racheal..

My smile faded.

" Are you serious about her sir?" Alfred questioned, hopeful.

" I can't Alfred. Look what happen to Racheal, I don't want it to happen to Selina as well- I like her, but I'll have to end.." very very soon before it's too late.

It wasn't hard to find Catwoman that night. She wasn't stealing or doing much. She was just sitting at the edje of the roof, glancing down.

I came behind her, stepping carefully.

" Come back for another kiss?" Catwoman turned, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

I kept my mood serious.

" I need you to tell me about the criminals involved with the two bosses mentioned yesterday,"

Catwoman's smile stretched.

" You come to ask for my help again?" she crossed her legs in front of her. She was amused.

" I need the answers, only a criminal like you would know," I grumbled.

" Maybe I do know, but why should I tell you?" taunting.

She was always taunting. I was right. I won't get anywhere with her.

'' Then you're wasting my time, but what can you expect from a cat burglar," I grumbled.

Her smiled faded. She narrowed her eyes.

" What is that suppose to mean?" she stood up, her posture straighten as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" You think you know me so well don't you? Listen, you know absolutely nothing about me," her eyes seem pale black now.

" You're a thief. A criminal no matter how you decide to name yourself," I reply noticing the way her frown curved on her lips.

" Don't you dare judge me," she gritted " Who do you think you are? How about Harvey? The Joker? You let people die because of you, because you didn't have the courage to show your face in public. I do the things I do for a reason, and I definitely don't need a man dress as a bat to tell me who I am," she edge closer to me. Her eyes were a bit intimidating up close. I held my ground, preparing myself in just in case she pulled another unexpected surprise.

" The way I live is my business. My life is my own and if it requires stealing from stock up rich people that have more than they can handle so be it. I do what I did to survive something maybe not even you can understand," her index finger pointed straight at me.

Survival is what made the emotions in me shift. She was right..

" To survive?" I question.

Catwoman curled her lips. " Maybe you have noticed, but sometimes out of neccessity one has to do things uncalled for," she took a step back. " Too bad no one really sees it," Catwoman now grins, a pair of Batarangs hanging in her fingertips.

I glance at my belt. The batarangs missing. How did she?

" See ya," she grip on the pole and slid down.

" No! Wait," I called, but she had already disappeared.

I use my cape to swoop down. I thought over what she said. There was another side I saw in her right now. A side that actually makes me feel like Mr. Fox and Alfred were right. There's more to her, I can feel it now. I might still have a chance on catching her. I went from street to street trying to locate her. Until finally I find her, a money bag swinging from her arms as she pulls her goggles up. Judging by her quiet movements she must've hacked a safe at the house right in front. I was close to approaching when she stiffened. She hid the bag behind her as a familiar face pop out.

" You never get enough do you," Scarecrow walked in.

" Enough is never enough sackface-what do you want? Surely, not even you want to hang out with a girl like me tonight," she took a step back.

" Oh wouldn't I?" he approach her.

She stopped him, twisting his arms behind his back before he could even reach her.

" Don't pretend. Who send you and why? Pretty boys like you don't always go out on nights like this, with Batman out there," she whispered threatenly in his ears as he cried out.

" You're fiesty Catwoman, no wonder everyones been talking about you," he sounds faceticious under the mask.

" How flattering. I hope they're saying nice things about me-," Catwoman sarcastially replied, she pushed scarecrow down. " Why are you here answer me," she ordered again.

" They want you. Apparently 2 nights ago they found something of interest, they want to speak to you personally about it, at all cost," Scarecrow explained.

" They send you to get me?" she snorts.

I notice scarecrow releasing a sphere down. Gas came out. I could just make out Catwoman stumbling back. The bag dropping.

" I design this gas especially for you," Scarecrow grinned as Catwoman moved back.

She tried running, but found herself collapsing. This is my turn to come out. I grab Scarecrow by the collar.

" Why hello Batman-,"

" Who send you," I growled pulling his mask up.

He sighed. " Like I will tell you,"

I punch him in the stomach before releasing him. He cringe in the ground. I ignore Scarecrow and head over to Catwoman. She was sprawled on the ground, her eyes closed, but she was still breathing.

" You can't save your girlfriend much longer! They'll find her," Scarecrow yelled, still on the ground cringing.

I ignored him completely, instead I lifted Catwoman into my arms, hauling her up as we move away from the street. Despite her figure she wasn't that easy to carry. Her body is slender and curved, which made it hard for me to attempt to hold her right. Her legs were incredibly long. Finally I set her down. I give her a couple minutes before she wakes up. The gas must've been to knock her down, not scare her. I wondered about removing her mask, uncovering who she really is, but I held back. Instead I waited for her to open her eyes again. Although I didn't want to confess, I admire her even now.

She finally open her eyes. She looked disoriented. " Ugh.." she groaned, touching her head.

" Give it some time," I suggested.

She looked surprise to see me,maybe she thought I was an illusion.

" Resting would be better," I added.

" Why did you save me?" she asked, her word wavering a little, maybe she wasn't thinking right.

" I want to make a deal," I say meeting her glance." You're the one who knows the criminals around Gotham, to stop what's going on I need your hlep," finally I admit.

" My help. You truly want my help?" Catwoman shook her head, skeptical.

" You need my help too. They're after you too," I point out.

" I can handle myself fine," Catwoman replied offended.

" It didn't look that way back there," I recalled.

" That was something different," she argued.

Catwoman tried standing, but her legs were unstable. I reach to help her. She smirk when I held her.

" Kind of you," she murmured.

" I'll drop you by your house," It seem dangerous for her to be out here with the effect of the gas still on her.

" No," she shook her head.

She walked a couple of feet, but it was no longer a straight line. She darted to the side, almost falling down. I caught her by the waist before she fell down the roof.

" Do you have a death wish?" I yelled.

" Cats always land on their feet," she slurred.

It was then that I realize how I was holding her, up close and by the waist. I start to let go when her arms swing around me.

" Mm..how about I stay in your arms tonight?" her mouth stretched.

I let go, afraid by the own burning desire inside of me when I had her close. She sank down, leaning on the compartment.

" You need to go home,"

" No, I'll stay here until the dizziness stops," she brought her knees up to her chin.

" The dizziness won't stop until a couple hours. I was caught between a battle, staying with her tonight or leaving her. I held back from sighing. Of course I'll wait until she can walk on her feet again. Catwoman curiously stared at me as I waited.

" You plan to stay and keep me company? How thoughtful," she grin, then patted the side next to her. " It's free, come on sit down," alarms go off in my head. I stare away." What are you scared of? This kitten won't bite, unless of course you want me to," she laughed humorlessly to herself.

I frowned. Maybe I should leave, her mind seems to be getting back to normal. A moment later I hear her expecting her gadgets. A gun, some claws, and a whip. My eyes had lock on the gun. I wonder if she ever killed someone before.

" Like what you see?" she teased.

I grumble under my breath. Again I look away. A moment later I hear her stand up, her legs more stable.

" You remind me of someone-," she spoke out suddenly.

I turn around. Could she recognize who I am? She then shook her head, gripping my arm. Her hair flew to her face.

" So familiar..Who are you?" her eyes scan my face.

Her face comes close to me. There's a moment of hesitation. Until her arms go around me, tighter than before and she does it again. She kisses me. The impact made me stagger back. Her claws dig in my suit for a moment. A switch occur inside of me, desire goes through me. I kissed her back, a familiar yet strangely new taste coming from her lips. She kissed me more forcefully, desperate. Our lips parted, but instead of stopping like I should be doing I let her continue. My mind suddenly goes somewhere else...an image flashes in my mind.

Selina.

The instant I remember, it hit me how wrong this was. I grip Catwoman from the shoulders and push her off me abruptly. Catwoman looked surprised, but not because I pull apart. She turned around. For a moment the only sounds were our breathing steading back down. Then I heard her laugh.

What was the joke?

" I'm definitely playing with fire," she whispered to herself, then turned. " About your deal, there is something I need as well. I'll help you, with the exception of not being thrown in jail. Also I will only help you to a limit. If things get serious, don't count on me to stick around."

" Deal"

" In the end, let our deal be temporary okay," she nodded.

" How will I know you'll keep the end of the bargain?" I narrow my eyes.

She grinned.

" Please..," she edge closer to me. " You know that only I can help you."

We both stared at each other for a moment.

Damn her, she knew I needed her. Again I felt trapped in her ever moved.

" Tomorrow then 11 P.M ," she says right as dawn was approaching. " Mwah," she blew a kiss before she took the emergency stairs down. I let out a sigh, the linger of her lips were still on my lips. What is wrong with me? Kissing Catwoman like that. What would Selina say if she saw- Selina! I forgot all about our plans. I rushed my way towards the Manor.

" She's late," I say glancing at the clock.

" Perhaps she had a busy night like you sir," Alfred suggested.

" I highly doubt that," I respond.

I got around 3 hours of sleep, yesterday night taking its toll on me. That's when a taxi pulled out and she comes out. Aflred heads to answer the door. I wait, watching as she approaches the door and rings the bell.

" Good morning ," Alfred greeted.

" Good morning Alfred," her voice echoed in the hallway.

Alfred let her straight to the dining room. I approach then.

" Selina," I smiled when I saw her.

" Hey you," she smiled in return.

There were deep circles under her eyes, she looked good, but tired. As we ate Selina seem slightly off it. She yawned multiple times.

" Sorry..its just I had a very very long night. A lot of..stuff going on and things I had to think about," she replied between her yawn.

I glance at her worried. She didn't look to good.

" Think about what?" I asked.

She tapped her hand on the table. " Something impossibly crazy, but hey I do love the breakfast! I can't believe you get to wake up every morning with this!," she sounded wistful.

" You weren't always wealthy?" I question, realizing that I know nothing about her.

" No- I grew up poor. It's a sad story. I lost my family when I was young. Life is pretty bad when you're alone in the world. I had to survive on my own," her tone shifted, it seemed like she was remembering a tragic past.

I knew the feeling of losing everyone you ever cared for-lost-gone let to survive on your own. Selina remain quiet, then her eyes shifted to me.

" I thought you different Bruce, but honestly you do surprise me," she smiled slightly." What if I wasn't who you thought I was?" her eyes narrow.

Her eyes piercing through me.

" There's always reasons to hide things, sometimes to protect or to hide what's underneath," I respond.

Selina hesitantly smiles.

" Do I know the real you," she was teasing, of course, yet I felt it now. The warning that's she's too close to me. Dangerous.

" Of course," I shoot her a grin.

" Good," she replied and yawn again.

I glance over at the living room, leaving her there it wasn't long before she fell asleep. I watched with a yearn in me. Should I tell her who I am? What would she think of me? Could I let her in my life even with the risk. As I look at her, it's already too obvious. She's already in my life.

I noticed scars on her arms. I frown. Maybe we aren't so different after all..-something fell out of her pocket. A box?

That night I waited for Catwoman to arrive. I still haven't told Selina about the kisses, telling her would mean telling her about Batman. Right now I need to keep her safe, far from the truth. The mysterious villain had made yet another riddle for me to solve-

_A_ _spider crawls because it has to, but the meerkat digs to find the hidden treasure laid underneath_

_Crawl down the town_

_there's always something to be found._

Gotham is full of idiots. I grumble to myself as I start checking the new adjustment on the temperature.

" Hello Handsome," Catwoman does a back flip, landing right next to me. " We're in for another wild night, but tonight might not be so lucky," I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

I believe she wasn't. No night was ordinary with Catwoman being involved. We camouflage into the darkness. " We have to start by the river," I mention.

" Not exactly. The riddle is obvious. We'll have to dig right? Meaning they want us to go underground. To the tunnels-," she said, putting her goggles down.

I nod, the riddle making sense now. Up the riverbank is the mines. The mines connect to some of the underground locations in Gotham. There must be something huge in the mines.

" Are you ready?" I ask as we walk towards the mining.

I try not to pay attention to the way her body swayed when she walked.

" Nine lives- I'm born ready," she smirked.

Despite myself I found myself smiling back. Working with her isn't as bad as I thought, I hope I don't change my mind.

~~~~~**v****. So hey! Review for a quicker update :) I hope you like the chapter. :) I already got my plans for chapter 6. Things are going to get more difficult for Bruce and Selina as they face difficult emotions and tension between each other. To the conclusion that can lead to the truth of their secret identity...?**

**Hints for next chapter: Bruce discovers what in the box...?- Catwoman and Batman Kick butt-**

**xD I am already writing the next chapter. If it's not out within two weeks sorry, I'm studying for my ACT. But I seriously will write the next chapter if many people review! Until then! nanananananana Lovecomyes17 OUT! **


	6. Illusions

**How is everyone doing. I had pretty little motivation on writing this chapter. Still thanks for your fabulous reviews. Here is the next :)**

Chapter 6. Illusions

We didn't get very far before noises echoed around the wall. There were deep voices and a bit vague. A laughter echoed behind us. The only thought I could think about was the Joker. Every laughter just made me think of all the horrible things that clown had done.

"What has you all quiet, not very talkative tonight are you?" Catwoman slowed her pace to walk right beside me.

With the darkness surrounding us, it was hard to see her face clearly. Only the sound of her heels and the occasional glimpse of a figure made me guess where she was.

" How far?" I questioned instead. It didn't feel safe to be here.

"Not sure...-scare of the dark?" her voice comes out as a mock.

" That's not it," I grumbled.

" The legendary Dark Knight scare of the dark," she continued to tease.

I felt a sudden breathing behind me. " Stop," I tell Catwoman while I turned back.

" Stop?"

" Listen..," I warned her.

Two footsteps halted into a stop, only a mere distant from us. A moment later more footsteps echoed through. I was caught between following the footsteps or continue west. I take a couple steps back.

" Go on straight for 12 more steps, we should follow them," Catwoman whispered, her voice slowly fading.

Now she disappears into the dark completely. I couldn't tell where she was anymore. I continued 12 steps more, then I continued until I saw a light coming from the corner. I must be getting closer because I could feel the temperature already dropping. Two men were guarding the entrance, an AK-47 on their hands, and both looked older than 38. They didn't look like any mercenary or henchmen. Tattoos were scrawled all over their arms. Most likely mobsters. I took care of them without much of a challenge; batarangs. As I move closer towards the door someone crept behind me. I twirled and aim for a lower punch. Only too late do I realize who it was, by then she only had time to move slightly away.

" Oof-..What the hell is your problem?" she grunted moving back.

I would apologize, but at that same moment a chill goes down my spine. The temperature was dropping more.

" This must be the place," I murmured.

'' No kidding handsome,"

" 20 new recruits have joined, but only 10 can really make it. I don't trust the new one's too great. They always run away," a loud but with a strong accented voice came from one of the doors. I move towards the edge trying to see a closer image. There were boxes covering most of the area. A group of more mobsters appeared carrying larger boxes down. What could be inside the boxes. I can just merely see who was talking.

"Soon we'll have enough equipment to take our full plan out. I can hardly wait," I looked at one of the boxes.

Biohazard Chemicals labeled on most of them.

" Speaking of which. Where's that idiot with the riddles at? He's always late," the moment he says that I already made my way towards the railing.

" ...I believe I know who is here. Batman isn't it?" he looked around.

I recognized him as the man from before. The one who had winter clothes. Right now he wore a black suit, with a glass eye, and a top hat. He still hadn't seen me, but it was obvious he knew I was here. He frowned slightly before going out the door. Wait a minute, is he running away? I jumped from the ceiling and start chasing after him. The moment I open the door no one is there. The room is completely empty. I turned back to Catwoman, who was tentatively behind me.

" You saw him go here, there's only a dead end...," I scanned the whole room.

Catwoman came towards the wall. " Then there must be a secret passage inscripted here...," she scanned the wall. " Ah..here we go," she pressed her hand down on part of the wall. Instantly it open up to a hallway.

" Let's go," I started walking through the hall.

I came to a halt when in front of us appeared 14 men with guns, blocking our way.

" Oh this is about to get fun," murmured Catwoman with a hint of amusement.

" It'll take the ones the left you the ones in the right," I say then turned directly to her. " No guns," I emphasized.

" Gee you're such a bore," she muttered releasing her hand on the gun.

I moved first, grabbing the first man while using my other arm to knock down the other. I jerked one of them's arm back, before tossing him down. I take a swing at the next one, hitting him straight across the face. One attempts to stab me, but I caught his hand before he could get any further. I quickly looked over to Catwoman. Despite my mix feelings for her, I praised her movements. She calculates each move with such a quickness, even a trained soldier might have a little challenge with her. She almost gets attack by the back. I go and helped her, my elbow slamming into his head.

" I didn't need your help," Catwoman mumbled, jerking her knee up one of the other mobsters.

" I'm going to go after him. Will you be all right?" I asked.

" Please," she muttered, proving her point her leg jerked back making her heels stab the person behind her.

I nodded back, before chasing after him. If I had at least a name, it would be much easier to find him. I slammed through the next door. He couldn't have gone very far. I stopped at the room with computer screens lit up. I approached it cautiously.

Frozen soluble dangers. -32 degrees...River drainage system?

" Nice of you to join Batman. I knew those riddles must've been a nuisance-I personally told him to not use them, but in the end you still came to me,"

" Who are you?" I make sure I used the Batman voice.

I still didn't see him. His voice directed from many levels.

" Ahm...how about you refer me as Mr. Penguin," he appeared now.

I narrowed my eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I saw him way before. Penguin? Really...

In one of his hands he held a diamond, while the other hand held a cane.

" So what do you think? Not bad layer so far right?'' I snickered.

" It's as good as a horrible name like Mr. Penguin," I reply already scanning possible ways to bring him down. He doesn't have much muscle, taking him down shouldn't be too hard.

" I'm sure your kitty friend has other ideas," he clicked a button on his jacket.

The computer lit up to Catwoman, who was wandering through the halls. My attention focused entirely on the screen.

" You remember the previous night," he murmured his hands rotating on the diamond on his cane.

I did remembered. They were planning to ambush her right now. A group of men circled around her. She was trapped. She handled the first few men coming towards her.

" Scarecrow did me the owner," The Penguin clicked the button. Instantly the gas covered the hallway she was at.

I twirled and slammed him down.

" Do you want to waste your time handling me or saving her?" he scoffed.

I kicked him to the side. He twisted and stabbed me right on the leg that wasn't too good. I stumbled back just as he runs off. Damn. With a struggle I pulled the knife out and hurried to help Catwoman. I needed to hurry if I still wanted to catch the penguin. I handled the few thugs outside until I finally see her. Someone had her pinned to the wall. I used my elbow again to bring the person down. Thanks to the gases, Catwoman probably saw something else right now as she attacked me.

" It's me," I stopped her blow.

Her hand was bleeding. At the same moment I heard a series of explosions. We had to get out of here.

" We'll continue searching tomorrow," I say.

Catwoman nods, unable to speak yet. We run out before the whole tunnel blew up. Once we were far away I realized Catwoman was gone.

A thank you would've been nice...-

- a week later

" Master Wayne are you going out tonight?" Alfred called.

" As always," I muttered ready to go towards the Batcave.

" I meant with Ms. Kyle sir. I've noticed your haven't talked to her lately," Alfred murmured.

Oh, So that was what he was getting at. I contained a sigh.

" We haven't talked for a while Alfred, lately there's been weird tension between us," as if we are avoiding each other or there's secrets we keep. The last time I talked to her, she hardly talked to me. She kept on dodging questions.

" Let me remind your sir that sometimes it's good to take a break,"

" Alfred I'm close to capturing him. Ever since he blew up the tunnel, he's been hiding somewhere else every time," every night Catwoman and I get closer to his hiding place. There's always riddles we have to find and clue together. I'm still not sure why Catwoman is still helping me. She's still very confusing to understand. Even so I found out that the Penguin is a gangster with an apparent interest in birds ( penguins in particular).

" Just a brief visit is better than none sir. Have a good night," Alfred heads out.

I sigh, finding myself tilting towards Alfred suggestion.

By the time I ring at her doorbell it's too late to turn back. She answers at the first ring.

" Bruce? What a surprise!" she truly looked surprised that I had visited her.

" Going out?" I noticed how she applied make up on. The thought suddenly made me wonder if I waited too long to call her back. Maybe she already moved on.

"...Not really. Come in," she took a step back allowing me into her home.

" Mrow," a cat meowed below her. Another cat peaking through the side window.

" I take it your a cat person,"

Selina shrugs. Her home was different then how I expected it to be. I knew she wasn't very rich, but her home seemed a comfortable place.

" You should've told me you were coming, you haven't ...you know called me for so long. I could've at least cleaned up a bit," Selina sat on her couch, petting one of her cats.

" It was really a sudden thing," I replied, sitting down. " your place is nice," although I meant it, she frowns.

" Yeah right. Nothing can beat that mansion of yours,"

" Perhaps," I agree partly teasing, when I see her expression change.

" I always wanted to be rich. Have a nice family to grow up to...not being alone. Being rich meant that you could do whatever you please and nobody would give a damn what you did. That is something I dreamt of being, but it's only an illusion. I will never be that woman," Selina expression changed completely.

My eyes narrowed. " You never told me about your life before," I realized.

Selina eyes turned to me, she faintly smiled. " Neither have you very much," she dodged the question.

Did she not trust me to tell me what happened to her?

" For right now I rather forget about such things, I had a very hard childhood growing up, but sometimes I like to pretend to be someone else," she nudge her way towards me, planting a kiss. I know what she meant. I've felt it multiple times. The illusion of pretending to be someone else, someone I'm not. I pulled back from the kiss, but pulled her closer.

" You don't have to pretend, sometimes it's good to just let it go," I say, a desire already burning inside me.

Selina smiled to this.

" Maybe you're right," she kissed me again. Before too long the kisses turned more desperate. My hands got lost in her hair, shoulders, her waist, and the feel of her skin. Tonight I'll pretend I'm not Batman. As the time carried on. There was only one thought in my mind. Selina..

It's too late now to go back. I decided to trust her completely, as every kiss deepens, I got more lost in what matters or not.

Morning light is what made me wake up early the next morning. I see Selina sleeping next to me, her expression a smooth sort of look to her. I wanted to stay with her longer, but I knew I missed a lot from staying indoors last night. I glanced over to Selina, one more time. I hadn't noticed last night, but she had scars all over her body. I wondered if she got them when she was younger. I knew she must've seen the multiple wounds in my body. Yet she didn't say anything last night about them. Maybe I should tell her I'm Batman, after yesterday I felt like I owed it to her to tell her who I really am before the relationship goes any further. I gently stroke her cheek before getting up. Somehow last night we have found a way towards the bedroom. I looked at the top of her drawer. A key. I picked it up...hmm. It looked exactly the size to fit the box? I remember that the box was still in my jacket's pocket. I went to retrieve it. I placed the key in. It fit. The box opened revealing a pair of batarangs. Batarangs? I glanced at Selina. It can't be...-

~~~** So there you have that chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. But Please Review in the meantime. **

**Next Chapter 7: Unmasked**


	7. Unmasked

**Hey! Thanks a million for the reviews, favorites, author/story alerts! I am happy that you are enjoying the story. All right so I came with a quick update for the reviews I got. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Most of this chapter is in Selina's Point of view and it's a bit short, sorry. **

**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

Chapter 7. Unmasked

Selina is Catwoman? I set the batarangs down. She couldn't be? I looked over at the batarangs. Just because she has them doesn't necessarily mean it could be her. Throughout the years I've used a fair share of these. She could've obtained them any other way…or not. Selina moved not very fair from awakening. The thing is I wasn't sure what to think about this. In my head I tried to think of all the possibilities of why she would have this. Another thought suddenly came to me. What if she knows who I really am? What if all this was just a trapped. I run a hand through my hair. Part of me couldn't get passed the fact that Selina might be Catwoman. Regardless I won't assume until I had enough evidence. I glanced over at Selina , who was still asleep. Just like I thought, I've gotten too close to her. It was time to let her go until I can figure out who exactly she is. If she were Catwoman she's a thief, how could I trust her? At that moment I came to a decision, I needed to investigate her more before I get into a situation that I will regret later. As I gathered my clothes back on, my eyes don't leave Selina. Leaving proved something hard as I gathered my things. Just leaving the house made me wonder if I was making the right choice, but then I remembered the batarangs. Catwoman or not to continue this would be too risky. I climb into the Lamborghini and droved off, unable to help myself from glancing back at her house.

Selina POV

My doorbell rang at exactly 5:30. I didn't bother asking who it was. I opened the door.

" Is something wrong, why'd you call me?" Holly asked, her eyes scanning all over me.

" Nothing's wrong," I say, although I only said that because there were plenty of things that weren't okay at the moment. I just didn't want to freak myself over it. I had to think things through reasonably.

" Are you sure? Since the first time I met you I have never seen you anxious about anything. From what I can see you've been rummaging through your stuff," Holly pointed out.

I smiled at her shortly. Ever since I met Holly, I've tried teaching her to be observant. I guess my teaching had paid off. Holly briefly smiles back, as if she knows how proud I've gotten of her.

" Straight to the chase, something I've stolen is missing. I've looked around for it, but I can't find it anywhere. Besides the box where it was was left open. Holly, you were the only person here yesterday besides-," I hesitated " -Bruce Wayne."

Holly shots me an incredulous look. " You're dating that playboy no good for nothing billionaire?" her expression changed in an instant " Did you two sleep together?" Her tone turned to amusement.

I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. Right now I was concerned with other things.

" Did you take what was in the box?" I ignored her reaction to not denying the before.

" No, why would I steal from you? I know better than to mess with the best thief in all of Gotham. If I needed cash I could've just asked you," Holly sat down.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Instantly I can tell when Holly was lying, she wasn't right now. Which only left one other person, Bruce. How ironic of a situation, someone stole from a thief. I sat down next to Holly, remembering this morning when I awoken and Bruce was gone.

I thought him a bit different than other men, but why am I making excuses for him. Yesterday was obviously another hit for the playboy billionaire and I've been stupid enough to fall for it.

" He's going to pay," I promised.

Didn't he know that I didn't just throw myself at any man. How could I have been so foolish. I'll teach him that I am not a girl worth reckoning with.

Holly placed her head on my shoulder, just like she always did when we used to live together.

" It's okay Sel. I've met multiple jerks like that. They're just assholes. As long as you used protection I wouldn't worry about it," she advices.

Of course she would say that, being a prostitute.

" Holly," I warned for her not to get into that subject. Thankfully we did. I wouldn't want that jerks baby.

" What did he steal?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then shook my head.

" Just something unusable," I responded.

Here's the bigger question, why on earth would Bruce steal the batarangs? It didn't make much sense. What use was it to him? I only kept it because it served as a souvenir, a proof that I've gotten away from Batman. Speaking of Batman I needed to meet him. Thanks to Bruce sudden appearance yesterday night the plans with Batman had been postponed. I'll meet him tonight. A good shower is I needed now. Perhaps I could wash away all the places Bruce had touched. Something then crossed my mine, Bruce had multiple nasty scars and cuts. Not to mention that most of the scars seemed recent. I should've asked yesterday, but I thought that if I'd asked it would ruin the connection we had. Not like it mattered.

* * *

Late that night, I walked carefully on top of the edge of the roof. Precise with each step. This is my way of passing time before Batman arrived. I thought maybe stealing a couple " necessities" before I came here, but in the end I just automatically came here. With a slight sound to my left, I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

" You're a bit late," I turned, saying in my usual slur fake accent, and usual teasing tone.

He didn't respond.

" Are you going to stay there like some gargoyle all night? Let it out," I urged, jumping down to the lower part of the roof.

" I came to informed you that from now on, I'll be working on my own," he responded with his usual growl.

I arched an eyebrow. " Did you get bored of my company already?" I reply with a sly smile to covered up my surprise.

" You've helped me enough. The deal is off," his eyes met mine.

I kept my smile, I didn't want him to see right through me.

" So you're saying your cutting our deal short because…you don't trust me?" I'm careful to not show any concern or worry crossed my face.

" Yes," he agreed than turned to leave.

I frowned. " Fine. If you think you can handle it go ahead, but don't come back asking for my help. I don't like to be played with," I said this loud enough so he can turned,. Batman seemed like he wanted to say more but decided against it. Good. The moment he walks away I noticed something odd about his movements. He has a limp on one of his leg. I noticed slightly before, but now it was more obvious. My mind automatically traces to Bruce. I've known Bruce had a limp since the day I met him. Coincidence? Hmm. I paced around for a while. I never cared who Batman was in general, but I'm curious now.

Pairing two by two was easy for me. I remembered Bruce scars, all of them suggest he does pretty wild things. It also must mean he must get new scars frequently. Could Bruce be Batman? I laugh. Even so it's hard to imagine Bruce Wayne being Batman. I scanned around. Well since Batman's gone. I might as well steal a few things. I glanced back at the direction Batman went. Why should I go? He doesn't need my help. I hesitate for a while. God tell my why, but I started to make my way after Batman. Who knows it might be fun, and I really needed some fun tonight.

The Penguin ( lame name for a top gangster) had been hiding all over the place leaving ridiculous riddles to follow him to his next area. From what we have learned the riddles are not his idea. It's our mysterious second villain. The last riddles had been a puzzle of a building, that where Batman was heading. The guys are completely idiots a tell you. Finally I caught sight of Batman ahead.

" Ah, there you are," I grinned following from a distance.

Before I got far, my heels stepped on a bottle. It shattered easily. I carefully retrieved it. _Biohazard Chemicals. Very dangerous, keep at an average temperature_. There were a pack of those stuff back at his first layer. I realized two things then, the bottles were empty and that temperature effected the chemicals. Instead of going the direction Batman went I decided to be a little more sneaky by entering from the roof. As soon as I came inside I landed on a room filled with papers. Footsteps were approaching behind me. Quickly I hid. The Penguin entered the room followed by a strange man working on a rubric square at extreme speed.

" Scarecrow generously offered more of his toxic gas, might come in handy no?" the Penguin set the vitals back in his coat.

" It's only days then before the plan is in affect. 240 hours, 22 minutes, 47 seconds and-,"

" Enough. 10 days if all goes well tonight," the Penguin cut him off.

A third person came in the room. " Batman has arrived," he informed.

" Alone?"

" Yes. No sign of Catwoman with him,"

" Odd," the one with the rubric raised an eyebrow.

" Oh come on Doctor ,You well know that taking your girlfriend everywhere can be a pain in the ass," the Penguin replied.

" Let's go then. We don't want to get caught when the explosives go off,"

The Penguin pressed a button setting on a timer. 5 minutes. As soon as they left I crawled out of my hiding place. Explosives? The place was going to blow up. The thermometer temperature was increasing. Everything clicked instantly. The biohazard chemicals with the extreme temperature will start triggering a series of explosions. As the temperature increased I ran to find Batman. Some of the chemicals were already going off. Great, where in the world is that bat? I continued to run, but as more explosives went out, fire started covering the area. Making it hard to breath. An explosive practically tossed me over. Getting back up, I saw a window. What if Batman already left and here I am stupidly looking for him. I need to get out…-Just one more quick check. I bolt down the stairs. Just when I'm ready to leave I saw him. An explosive must've got him because he was clearly down. I hurried over, the man wasn't so light. I had to struggle to maintain a good grip. I was breathing with my mouth now, the smoke was just too much to handle. Not to mention how lightheaded I felt. No, I have to get us out. I will not die here! I fought too hard to survive! Using as much as my strength as possible I carry him out the nearest exit. It was a good 13 feet down. I get a good grip of Batman. I don't need to worry about myself, cats always land on their feet. I trust my extinct and go. The fall instantly brought pain to my legs. I fall on my knees as the pain surges all over my legs. That's when I turned to Batman. He wasn't breathing. You got to be kidding me! I push at his chest then huff air into his mouth. Nothing. Maybe it's the cowl that's making it hard for him to breath. I carefully looked at the cowl. The edges I could tell were electric. I moved towards the back of the cowl, then remove the mask slowly. Batman let out a cough, before starting to breath again. The moment I see who it was I let out a gasp.

" Bruce?"

Bruce Pov

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried opening them. I coughed out, my body felt like stone.

" Bruce?"

The moment I heard that I immediately forced my eyes opened, coming face to face with Catwoman.

" Selina," I replied, taking my chances.

Her eyes showed surprised. That was all the confirmation I needed. Selina is Catwoman.

~~~~**I didn't end it there becuase I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger or something. I ended it there because I'm still not sure how to procceed to the next chapter. I have like tons of ideas for the next chapter so I thought I might think it over a little bit more before posting the next part of the story! REVIEWS HELP ENCOURAGE ME! ^^ so please review. Hey did you noticed I started the chapter with the same words that I ended the chapter with. Lol. I only noticed that now as I'm ready to update it. Have a happy new year guys! Chapter 8 will be freaking fun!**

**Chapter 8. Inevitably Emotions**


	8. Inevitable Emotions

**Been 3 months how is everyone doing? I'm glad you're still tune in if you are still reading. Any way here's the next chapter. Initially I was going to write this chapter and 9 as one. But I divided them because of the titles :)**

* * *

Chapter 8. Inevitable Emotions

A moment passed between where neither of us could utter a single word out. The pain surging all over my body made it impossible to concentrate.

" We-We need to get you to safety. Those men by no doubt will come back," Selina replied, no longer using her accent, but her tone had no emotion to it.

" Call Alfred," I said simply.

" Can you stand?" she asked.

I nodded because I could stand, but as soon as I tried to the pain engulfed my knee. I let out a groan. Selina reached to steady me, her arms goes around me, supporting me.

" Let's find a bench meanwhile we wait for Alfred," she whispered close to my ear.

I attempted to nod, but my head was beating too loudly to even manage this. We do manage to find one, in which Selina placed me down. Her touched still lingered though. She kept watch meanwhile. Anyone could pass by and see who I really am. The act was too much of a risk so I place my cowl back on. Selina didn't sit next to me, she was leaning tentatively on the tree next to the bench. I saw it coming when she asked.

" How long have you known?"

" Since this morning," I replied.

Something flash in her eyes. She begins to laugh suddenly. I stared at her in complete bewilderment. How is this funny I wish to know.

" Just my luck! Only something like this would happen to me," She was still laughing. " It's completely insane."

" I never would've expected it either," I respond with a sigh, the dizziness in my head getting stronger.

" Maybe you would've if you got to know me more. Wasn't the cats a hint?" Selina shook her head than started over, mocking the voice of a news reporter. " Of course Bruce Wayne/Batman wouldn't expect it. You meet a charming beautiful girl name Selina and you not only dump her! You find out she's also Catwoman, bummer because she's a foe to you," her eyes narrowed behind her mask.

Maybe I had hurt her when I left… ," How about you? You find out the eccentric billionaire you met actually spends his night doing more than what other of the people of Gotham think."

" So what now? Are we going to pretend like all the other stuff never happened? That you didn't sleep with a thief?" she was definitely angry now, her arms crossed, and her cheek bones rose.

" I'm sorry," I genuinely apologized. I shouldn't have left without telling her why.

" We're not kids Bruce! I simple sorry can't always do," she snapped.

" Selina can't we have this conversation until later," I swear if Alfred doesn't arrive soon I might pass out again.

" I doubt there will be a later," she replied.

There was so many things I wanted to say to her, to ask her, to make her explain. I felt like she also shared the same feeling. It felt like an impasse, a brick wall that I couldn't escape. There's too many variables right now that I'm not sure I can trust her. Do I even know the real Selina? I stood up with great effort.

" Listen Selina,"

She uncrossed her arms as I approached her.

" Trust me when I tell you that I'm really sorry to have left you this morning without a word," Her eyes locked with mine.

She's trying to keep calm and she's doing it very well. Only her eyes betrayed her.

" I only have one question then….Bruce do you love me?"

What do I feel? I only know that whatever I feel is making me fall in love with her. I keep back from saying yes.

" There's…too many stuff at the moment. Reasons why I can't be with you," I replied instead.

" Because…I'm a criminal and you're a supposed hero?"

" Because I-," before I can give her an answer Alfred parked right at the curve.

" This is it then, from now on we'll set our own separate ways?"

No….

" It won't be our last time meeting each other," I said knowing it to be true.

" No, but it won't be the exactly the same. It might be the same between Batman and Catwoman, but never as Bruce and Selina," she took a step forward. Her arms flew around me while her lips forcefully came upon my own, taking me by surprise. It only a matter of seconds before she pulled back. A hesitant smirk spreading on her face.

" I'm just getting what you owe me," she flipped two bat-tarangs in between her fingers, before she left running.

I watched her go for a moment before making my way towards the car.

" Wild night sir?" Alfred asked from the front seat.

" It always is when she's involved," I answered, letting my eyes close. Her lips still lingering on my own.

* * *

( Days Later)

" I have noticed that you haven't talked to Ms. Kyle in a while," Alfred said to me right when I was getting ready to visit Mr. Fox.

" I'm afraid it won't happen anymore Alfred," I wrapped my tie around my neck.

Alfred does little to conceal his disappointment. I could tell that with Selina he thought I had finally gotten over Rachael.

" Out of all your lady friends I was quite fond of Ms. Kyle," Alfred mentioned from the corner of his eyes, watching my expression. I finish tying my tie, pretending I didn't hear what he had said.. " She seemed like an intelligent woman, both clever and charming."

" She definitely is," I agreed, putting on my jacket.

The past days have gone both quickly and slow. During a couple of times my mind would reluctantly return to her. Although I didn't want to admit it, I missed her. The mere mention of something feline related brings me back to her. I had wanted to talk to her these pass days. To fix something, but my mind can't get over the fact that behind her lies another woman who I'm so bewildered by her every movie that I'm not sure who she really is behind the mask.

" I saw her last night, while I went out for the opera show last night," Alfred mentioned.

That caught my attention. " Did she say anything about me?" I asked, reluctantly giving in to the conversation.

" She said and I quote, 'Tell I'm doing fine'," Alfred turned away now.

" I'll send my regards to her if I see her," a complete lie, I thought as I drove towards Wayne Enterprises.

The Penguin had been in a low profile for the last week, but on the other hand many number of fishes are dying from frozen infused chemicals being release into the water.

I got a hint of the place where the chemicals are being shipped from. I planned to investigate tonight, but I wanted to check with Mr. Fox before tonight.

* * *

" Mr. Wayne?" Mr. Fox called.

" I'm sorry can you repeat it?" my attention is drawn back to him.

" You haven't been yourself lately Bruce," Mr. Fox worriedly place his papers down.

" It's been a hard week," I answered.

Mr. Fox nods, but his frown deepen. " Maybe a little rest ever so often might help you," Mr. Fox suggested, but just as easily waved it off. " But you never take a break do you? I know that already."

" I have to stop the Penguin before he does something drastic, he's very theatrical"

" It is a strange age," Mr. Fox agreed. "From what you have told me I believe he's building a machine. Perhaps a freezing machine, but he's also consuming a lot of biohazard chemicals. That's the real mystery to his work."

He pointed out. That's exactly what I needed to find out. What could a top gangster want to achieve with a freezing machine and chemicals harming the environment.

" Setting that aside. How are things with your girlfriend going?" he tried to be discrete in how he asked it.

Alfred must've had a talk with Mr. Fox.

" It' complicated. I'm trying to think it over, but I'm getting no where," I replied honestly.

" Give it some time, maybe the answer will get to you. In the meantime how 'bout I show you an adjustment on the new bat-tumbler I'm building.."

" You just love to show off don't you Mr. Fox?"

" I try my best," he grinned.

* * *

-(that night)

2 miles until I reach my destination. I wanted to make sure that the factory was close before searching. As I waited a burglar alarm caught my attention. It was coming from the art museum down the block. I immediately had my suspicions on who it was. Going over there meant seeing her again. The thought of seeing her won over. I turned the Bat-Pod around and speeded over to the art museum. I sneaked passed the surveillance easily. Lurking around in the shadows, I finally did find her. Even with her sharp-edge heels she hardly made any sound at all. She was attentively glancing at an astray on the corner, without much of a difficulty she slipped the astray into her hands, not once setting the ray of alarms. Despite myself I was utterly impressed.

" Where did you learn that?" I decided to speak now, not bothering with the Batman growl.

Her eyes dart up automatically and defensively. Just a brief hesitation passes through her before the corner of her lips twitched in a tight smile.

" Girls have to learn certain techniques while they are young," she bounced the astray between her hands. " You never do know when they may come in handy."

" It's a nice trick, but I'm afraid you'll have to put it back," I said.

" Really? I was so hoping I'd keep it," she replied sarcastically, tone of a challenge. " I'm so glad you're better."

I couldn't tell if she meant it or not.

" Selina we've been through this before. Just put the astray back, I have other things to do tonight,"

" Sure Sure you're always so dang busy Bruce, lighten up darling," she replied with a curled of her R's. " Better yet why don't you go do what you want and I can go on and finish the job I was assigned."

" Job?" I managed to catch. " Who are you working with?"

" That's not really your business, I needed some cash and he was offering so I thought I'd do him the pleasure," she mentioned.

The thought of her being associated with any other criminal set me at edge.

" Who is it?" I asked, now approaching her.

" So demanding. Why? Are you jealous?" she asked, her eyes examining my expression.

" This isn't a game Selina. There's criminals out there who are manipulative and dangerous," I replied harshly.

" Maybe I like dangerous," she grinned.

" You can die!" I growled now.

" Don't you think I know that? Please, I grew up with criminals scumbags all my life. I can handle myself just fine," her face drew nearer.

I was captivated by her look, but I wasn't going to let the subject drop.

" You can't always handle things on your own," I warned, each time closer to my Batman growl.

I reached for the astray in her hands, but she jerked her hand quickly away.

" Ah, Ah, Ah," she whispered bouncing the astray to her left hand. Her proximity made it hard for me to concentrate. It set something inside of me that I wish it hadn't. In a single turn I wrapped my hand around her waist, twisting her around so that her back was pressed towards me, and my hand slid to the astray at her hand. Now it was my turn to take her by surprise. Something I was started to think would be impossible.

" You don't have to live this life you know," I whispered right at the nub of her ear. Her back arched for a moment before she whispered seductively back.

" I choose to live this life and it's too late now to stop," she twisted back around so she could face me.

" You could always start again," I told her, our bodies still too close for conversation sake.

" It's never that easy," her lips were inches from my face now. " Batman will always be Batman and I will always be Catwoman, until the day we both die-there's not fresh start in today's world. Just the same habits over and over again," her lips connected to the side of my jaw. I don't move back or tried to stop her. " It doesn't mean we can't have our little dance from time to time,

"You know how I feel about you, but whether I like it or not our lives contradict each other," I said truthfully.

" Do they?" her lips are not trailing to my own lips. " Then what are we going to call what we have?" finally she kisses me. I returned the favor unable to restrain myself. We both are attracted to each other I can feel it by the way her body presses against mine and my hands only wrapped her closer to me. I couldn't deny that whatever this woman has it's pulling me closer to her. I kissed her with the same passion she was kissing me with. Until we both pulled apart at the sound of police sirens outside. She quickly ducked out of my reach.

" If you want me, you'll just have to catch me Bruce," She said while blowing me a kiss. " See you."

I see her leave with the astray. Damn, she did it again. I sighed and prepared to leave knowing that no matter what I'll chase after her. Maybe the realization that she was Catwoman made me even more attracted to her than before.

* * *

**~~~ I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter :?, but hopefully it'll be soon. Next chapter will be : Chapter 9. Nine Lives Minus 1. **

**Hint: Bruce finds out who Catwoman is working with. He doesn't like it one bit, but Selina won't listen to him anymore. Tension are high between these two while the Penguin plan takes action. **


End file.
